


Seeking your approval

by buckycap



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't sleep, seeking an answer to a question he can never ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking your approval

It had been a more spur of the moment decision that anything else. One minute he had been slipping out the bed to go and make Bucky some coffee for when he wake up and the next.. the next he had grabbed his jacket and left. The coffee was left on the bedside table and he was gone. Not anywhere important.

Actually it was.

Seeing Bucky lying there fast asleep curled up with the animals he couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if his parents had been alive, what they would have said and it was from that the soldier had decided to visit their graves. There was nothing he would have liked more than to take his partner with him but he knew Bucky had already visited his parents graves with Rebecca. Which was a shocking painful reminded of his lack of family. Still it couldn’t be helped and since it was still rather early in the morning there was no one about, his walk to the graveyard going rather uninterrupted. 

Reaching the area he shoved his hands into his pockets, swallowing hard as he stepped over the path and through damp grass, his feet leading from memory more than anything else to reach two simple grave stones. Gold writing swirling across the stone stating the name and occupation of the two people that gave Steve life and he found himself sitting on the grass in front of the plots and clasping his hands in his lap.

“Hey..” His voice sounded so loud in the quiet and he shivered in the child air. He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t think of anything to say to them. Seventy years of nothing meant no one had been there to tend to the graves. Reaching forward he smoothed his fingers over the gold writing. So much he could think so say yet none of it seemed worth it. He could tell them about the war, about New York and the Avengers and Bucky and that he was happy but the more he thought about it, the more he hated that they probably wouldn’t have cared. There was only so much disappointment and loneliness one man could take. He drew his knee’s up, closing his eyes and just remembering the good times with them. Times during dinner, his mother caring for him, his father praising him for good marks but the good memories  disappeared to fast and he was left with anger and disappointed looks, doubt and tiredness. Tears stung at his eyes as his chest tightened, realising there was only one thing he wanted to say to them, only one thing that made any sense.

Steve reached up, quickly wiping away stray tears as he stared at the stones. He wished he’d woken his lover, brought him with him so there could be someone there to hold him and talk to him but he was alone in the graveyard and it was something that he knew would never be talked about. They were such a private couple not just from the public eye. Steve blew out a soft breath, his throat tightening as he tried to talk and gripped onto his legs.

“Are you proud of me yet?”


End file.
